Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry
Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, retitled Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck in American releases, is the fifth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is pulling a special to Brendam. It is heavy, but needs to get to the docks in time for a boat. He is puffing so hard that his siderods fall off. Thomas' crew see an old disused shed, which Thomas thinks is haunted. But instead of finding a ghost inside, Thomas' crew discover a vintage Sentinel lorry named Elizabeth. She has been sheeted for many years, and has not been out since. Thomas' fireman puts some of Thomas' coal in her fire, and soon she is out and working again. After saying rude things to Thomas, she drives off to the works to get new siderods for him. She still is not quite ready, and discovers that her engine can only just manage hills. But at last she returns, and Thomas sets off to the docks. He arrives just in time for the boat, but the Fat Controller is cross that he was almost late. Thomas explains about his siderods, and is just about to tell him about how rude Elizabeth was, when she pulls up. It turns out the Fat Controller drove Elizabeth when he was younger, and he has Jem Cole restore her to her original beauty. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Beach * Brendam Docks * Bulgy's Bridge * Elizabeth's Shed * Jem Cole's Yard Trivia * On PBS Kids Sprout airings, the UK title was used. * The shed Thomas' crew find Elizabeth in was later used as Toby's shed at Arlesdale End in the New Series. * The CiTV continuity of this episode during the end credits featured Leah holding up a drawing of Thomas, Percy and James sent in by fellow Wikia user and Thomas fan, Daniel Coffey, when it was repeated on 17 February 2003. * When the episode was released on the Thomas and the Jet Engine Australian DVD/VHS and aired on CITV, the widescreen version is cropped to fullscreen. * This is the first episode that Jem Cole is referred to by name since the second season, episode Saved from Scrap. Goofs * When Thomas' driver returns from Elizabeth's shed, Thomas wheeshes some steam. But he can not do that without someone in his cab. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible inside her cab. * The right-hand pillar (viewer perspective) of the bridge Elizabeth goes under wobbles a bit. * When Elizabeth says "Have you learned to drive properly yet?" the steam Thomas blows disappears and reappears due to a film cut. * There appear to be two Jem Cole's at the end; one with Sir Topham Hatt and one driving Trevor. * Two red wires can be seen in Thomas' cab window in a closeup of his driver. Merchandise * Book - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Blessing in Disguise (Germany only) * My Thomas Story Library books - Elizabeth (discontinued) Home Media Releases es:Elizabeth la Camioneta Vieja pl:Ela, Zabytkowa Ciężarówka Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes